I'm a witch?
by xXxJackMaslinxXx
Summary: katrina never knew just how special she was.when she gets her letter she's shocked. this is just the first chapter, but i have more planned! plz read and review. possible m rating for later chapters


I do not own the works of Harry Potter, they are owned by J.K. Rowling. It is purely a figment of my imagination. I did do some extensive reading on some side information, but I knew a lot about the world of harry potter, having been a fan for years. well I hope you enjoy my work of fiction. Please read and review.

Katrina blossom had never believed her parents when they told her she was special. There was just no way she thought. How could I, the daughter of a lawyer, be anything special? My family isn't famous for anything; we have no unique talents, so how?

When she got the letter from this Professor McGonagall, telling her of her acceptance to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was utterly stunned. But when she read over the school supply list she realized that it was a prank that someone was pulling on her. After all there is no such thing as magic. Is there?

After giving it some heavy thought for a few hours, Katrina decided it would be best to letter her parents see this letter. Her dad, Jacob, was the first one home that day, and she would remember it for the rest of her life. "Hello daddy!" she said with a bright and cheerful smile. "Hello Pumpkin!" he said cheerfully. "Hope the ride on the train wasn't too dreadful?" she asked. "Oh it wasn't dear, met a man from America today. Asked me what a pound was!" he said. "Um daddy, I got this letter today. I think it might be some sort of prank." She said, holding the letter out to her dad. "Let me look. Mhm. It's about time!" he said. "What do you mean dad, about time?" she asked. "Katrina dear, you are a witch." He said. She searched his face, looking to see if he was somehow in on this prank. "I'm a witch. But I can't be, I mean, there's no such thing as magic." She said, only half believing her own words. Her father spent the next hour explaining to her the hidden world of magic. How he'd met her mother, Anna, on the train to Hogwarts, how he was half wizard/half muggle, and that her mother was a pure blood.

"So you're not a lawyer dad?" she asked. "Well I am in a way, I represent witches and wizards before the Wizengamot." He said. "Wizard court dear." He added seeing her puzzled look. "And mom? What does she do?" Katrina asked. "Oh she works in the Department of magical games and sports." He said. "So I am really a witch?" she asked.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, you weren't ready." He said. "So I get to have a real wand!" she said now full of excitement. "Yes. I have tomorrow off, and I'm sure your mom can take the day off. We'll go to Diagon Alley first thing and buy you all your supplies." He said. "Okay dad. Mind if I go to bed early, this has been a lot to take in." she said. "Oh of course dear, mum and I will see you in the morning." He said standing to give her a hug goodnight. Katrina walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. She planned on getting plenty of sleep for what was sure to be a very busy day.

The next day

Katrina awoke to the sound and smell of bacon frying, and quickly got out of bed as soon as she remembered what she was to do today. She took the steps two at a time, landing with a graceful thump in the hallway. "Good Morning dear." She heard her mother's sing-song voice from the kitchen. "Come have some Break fast, we've got a full day ahead of us!" she added. Katrina sat down to the plate of bacon, toast, and eggs that had been placed at her seat. "Hurry up dear, we want to get there soon to beat the rush." Her father said. Katrina at her break fast at lightning speed and put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get dressed." She said.

Her parents had insisted on taking the train, she thought it would have been easier to take the car, but her mother told her they'd be in Diagon Alley for a few hours and the parking would be horrible. And when they arrived outside a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" she saw that parking was indeed horrible. She didn't get to see much of the inside of the pub, her father had his hands on her shoulders and was steering her to the backdoor and out into a rather small alleyway. "Three up, two across." She heard her dad mumble, tapping the brick work in front of them with a wand that she didn't even see him pull out.

"Welcome, Katrina, to Diagon Alley." Her mother said, waving her arm like one of the lady's in "the price is right". As her parents led her down the surprisingly wide street, they pointed out all the shop and told her what they sold. "Honey, why don't you take her into Madame Malkin's, I'll run over to Gringott's to exchange some money then bring you some and the pop over to Flourish & Blotts to get her books." Her dad said.

"Okay honey." Her mom said, guiding her into Madame Malkin's. Katrina stood on the pedestal while a beady old woman moved around her making conversation with her mother. She barely noticed her father come in to give her mom a pouch of coins and was rather shocked to see him standing there holding a stack of books and a rather shiny pewter cauldron. They moved quickly through the next shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, for the smell was unbearable. Her mom took her to the shop that sold owls, while her dad stopped to talk to an old man dressed in vibrant purple robes. "Owl's are the best pet to have my dear. They are faithful and reliable. Not to mention they are great for sending letter. Those school owls are not so dependable; I once waited 2 weeks for a letter from my great Aunt Imogene!" her mother said. They headed to Ollivander's to get her a wand after she had chosen a nice barn owl that had taken a liking to her. It took her a solid hour to finally get the wand, she'd broken several things (mainly a desk and coat rack) and she was quite happy with the, 11inch, oak, dragon heartstring core wand that had chosen her. Her parents took her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a sundae and then left for home. She knew that the day for her to leave for Hogwarts wasn't far off but she couldn't wait and thus expected for the time to drag on until that day arrived.


End file.
